1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to securing assemblies for a keyboard, and more particularly to a securing assembly for a keyboard of a portable computer allowing convenient assembly or disassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable computers have greatly increased in popularity. One vital factor contributing to the increasing popularity of the portable computer is its decreasing size and weight. A portable computer generally comprises a chassis with a frame and a keyboard mounted on the frame. In a conventional method, a plurality of screws is applied to install a keyboard device to a portable computer. However, it is very inconvenient for installation, or for removal of the keyboard during maintenance.
A typical keyboard device comprises a base plate, a plurality of key caps, and two fastening devices. Each fastening device comprises a housing, an upper cover, a sliding portion, and a spring installed inside the housing. The sliding portion is retractably installed in the housing. When installing the keyboard device in a portable computer, the upper cover is pulled back causing the sliding portion to retract into the housing. After placing the keyboard device in a sunken portion on the upper side of the housing of a portable computer, the upper cover is released and the sliding portion rebounds from the housing because of the spring. Thus, an end of the sliding portion is inserted into the sunken portion, and fixed in place. When removing the keyboard device, the upper cover is pulled back again causing the sliding portion to retract into the housing, and the keyboard device is removed from the housing of the portable computer. However, since the portable computer is often carried and moved about, the keyboard device may unexpectedly be released from the portable computer due to vibration or impact. Thus, an improved securing assembly, which solves the above-mentioned problems, is strongly desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a securing assembly for a keyboard of a portable computer allowing convenient assembly or disassembly.